Iweko I
Kitsuki Iweko was a respected Kitsuki Investigator who later became the Kitsuki Daimyo. Following the end of the Toturi Dynasty Iweko competed in the Celestial Tournament and won, becoming Empress Iweko I, the Light of Heaven, and the new Champion of Ningen-do. Early life Iweko grew up in Shiro Kitsuki, and she was schooled in the Kitsuki Method since child. Imbalances, by Nancy Sauer Station Iweko was appointed chief magistrate in Fukurokujin Mura. Her task in the fortune's village was to restore order and tranquility. Unfortunately, many establishments offered gambling, sake, geisha and were hosts to illegal activities. Some of these establishments were owned by the Rokugo vassal family of the Bayushi. Her investigations forced the Lotus Kolat sect to cease all activities in the region to avoid discovery. Secrets of the Dragon, pp. 71-72 Kitsuki Daimyo Iweko succeeded Kitsuki Mizuochi as Kitsuki Daimyo, Kitsuki Iweko (Diamond flavor) although the exact nature of how the succession came about is unclear. Rain of Blood Shortly before the Rain of Blood, Iweko was called to investigate the discovery of a cell of Bloodspeakers in the village of Heibeisu governed by Saigorei. The Bloodspeakers apparently drew the attention of the Dragon Clan magistrates intentionally, possibly to cloud the precognition of Togashi Satsu leading up to the Rain of Blood. Blood Dawn, Part IV: Twisted Visions, by Shawn Carman and Rich Wulf War of Silk and Steel In 1167 Iweko, Hitomi Kagetora and Mirumoto Rosanjin decided to send Mirumoto Mareshi and the Emerald Magistrate Mirumoto Narumi with a party of magistrates to investigate the posesion of gaijin pepper at Kosaten Shiro, after a group of Nemuranai Seekers had been decimated in Crane lands by an explosion of a hidden cache of the ilegal substance. The bold Dragon movement was an attempt to threaten to expose the Crane in order to force them to withdraw their support of the Lion attack in the War of Silk and Steel, but it eventually would lead in the total involvement of the Crane in the war. Rulebook Story (Training Grounds II) Murder of Imperial Heralds This year the Imperial Herald Miya Shoin sent three Miya Heralds to different Dragon provinces, where they were attacked and skinned alive. Between them was Shoin's friend Miya Yoshimaru. Iweko sent word to Shoin about the disturbing event. News of Rokugan (Imperial Herald v2#18) It was not known at that time the attack was planned and carried out by the madman Prophet of the Dark Lotus, Kokujin, who was starting to organize his peasant rebellion. Vacant Throne, p. 17 The Wanderer In 1168 Hitomi Maya came from Toshi Ranbo to Shiro Kitsuki to send word that the Empress Toturi Kurako, the Emerald Champion Yasuki Hachi, and the Jade Champion Asahina Sekawa had received testimony from the Nezumi ambassador, Zin'tch, indicating the Emperor Toturi III had spent the past few months traveling the Empire as a disguised wanderer in search of enlightenment and lately entered the Shadowlands. Hachi requested the Clans to send warriors to assembly a rescue party at Crab lands. Iweko and the Mirumoto Daimyo Mirumoto Rosanjin commanded Maya to gather Hitomi monks to join the Dragon party at the comand of Rosanjin. To Defend the Emperor, Part 2, by Shawn Carman Toturi III died in the Battle of the Tomb and left a vacant throne. The Battle at the Tomb, Part 4, by Shawn Carman and Nancy Sauer Shogun's Advisors This year at Shiro Kitsuki Iweko met Fusami, one of the former Shogun's Advisors. The Dragon had accepted the Shogun commanded the Empire during Naseru's absence and they were granted with the ronin duelist. The Gift of the Shogun, by Shawn Carman Toturi III's death After the Battle of the Tomb one of the two Dragon survivors, Mirumoto Hirohisa, arrived at Shiro Kitsuki with Shosuro Aroru. They informed to Iweko, Satsu, and Mareshi, that the Emperor Toturi III had died, as well as Mirumoto Rosanjin. The artifact Rosanjin had retrieved from the Tomb of the Seven Thunders, a Jade Mirror, had been carried by Aroru. Satsu explained that the Jade Mirror showed the person looking at it their true essence. He ordered it taken to the High House of Light to be studied by the Togashi. Mareshi would be appointed as new Mirumoto Daimyo but he requested to be married with Mirumoto Kei to share the responsabilities. The Balance of Power, by Shawn Carman Shiro Kitsuki Besieged Iweko was besieged at Shiro Kitsuki by and armies. The had supplied the Dragon with the rice they need to survive the winter, allowing her clan to continue its war. Khan's Defiance Storyline Preview (Imperial Herald v2#20), by Shawn Carman and Rusty Priske Monk Schools Imbalance The Hitomi monks made suicidal charges against the Crane enemy. Nobody knew what was causing the madness, but the Daidoji easily killed the single combatants. When the new Mirumoto Daimyo, Mirumoto Mareshi pressed on the issue, he received an insane letter from Hitomi Kagetora, the Hitomi Daimyo. Mareshi told the other Daimyos at Shiro Mirumoto the insane content of the letter, and Iweko confirmed it was genuine. Satsu informed he had detected an imbalance within both the Hoshi family and the Hitomi. The orders' connection to their patrons, both Lady Moon and the Celestial Wanderer, was the source of their ailment. A direct connection to the Heavens such as that created by pure divine blood was too much for the mortal soul to bear without being adversely affected. A Gathering of Dragons, by Rusty Priske Khan's Defiance In 1169 news of the attack on the city of Shiranai Toshi and the Fall of Kyuden Ikoma had reached them. The Dragon were receiving rice from the Unicorn and they would face starvation if opposed the Khan's Defiance. During the Battle of Toshi Ranbo Satsu and Doji Domotai ended the war between both clans. The Truest Test, Part III, by the Legend of the Five Rings Story Team Joining the Three Orders Satsu announced the unification the three families in the Togashi family, and began tattooing the members of the Hoshi and Hitomi with his own blood in an attempt to restore the balance. Hitomi Kagetora did not join the Togashi, serving his days in the Shrine of the Moon. Contender to the Throne Some among the Dragon Clan believed in 1169 that Iweko was a strong candidate for the Empty Throne, without denying the claim Togashi Satsu had to the position. Scenes From the Empire II, by Nancy Sauer Medinat al-Salaam This year Iweko was among those considered by the Scorpion Clan as the Dragon Clan ambassador to Medinat al-Salaam, and chosen by Yogo Honami as someone who could be dangerous and should be sent. Honor’s Veil, Part I, by Nancy Sauer Defenders of the People In 1170 in the recently reopened Imperial Court, Yoritomo Yoyonagi claimed the right of the Mantis Clan to chase a juzimai, the Tengoku's Justice, inside the Dragon territory. She exposed the Dragon were not fighting the menace, and refused to let pass Tsuruchi Taiga's unit after the bandits attacked several Mantis caravans. Iweko retorted they were studying the group to make a decissive strike that would destroy them once for all. Otomo Hoketuhime dismissed her arguments and edicted the Mantis were to be granted access to the Dragon lands and allowed to seek justice. Words & Deeds, Part II, by Shawn Carman Agasha Kyoso Iweko was visited by the Seppun Magistrate Seppun Tashime. He had researched the genealogy of Mirumoto Kaichi and Hida Hachimoto in the Miya libraries and informed her that they were brothers and distant descendants of Agasha Kyoso. He asked whether that link might have allowed Kyoso no Oni to exert control over them (as Tashime believed that Kaichi, under Kyoso's control, may have been responsible for the murder of Hida Kisada). Iweko suggested that Tashime consult the Phoenix Clan. Death at Koten, pg. 43-50 Empress Iweko attended the Celestial Tournament held in 1170 to determine who would become the next Emperor. Iweko won the tournament, and became Empress Iweko I on twentieth day of the Month of the Dog. It ended the Age of Man. The Conclusion, Part 6, by Shawn Carman She was called the Light of Heaven What Has Gone Before (The Race for the Throne Book), by Shawn Carman as prophecied by Kitsune Narako. The First Prophecy, by Shawn Carman Divine When Omen and Shosuro Maru granted the blessings of Tengoku to her, the essence of the Heavens mingling with her human soul. She immediately became more than human and gained knowledge of the Heavens. The Iweko family line would be divine. Vacant Throne, p. 134 Champion of Ningen-do Unknown to the Empire the proclamation of Iweko as the Heavens representative in the mortal realm entitled her as Champion of Ningen-do. When the Celestial Heavens chose their new agent on Ningen-Do, Jigoku also saw fit to choose a new representative. Darling of the Season, by Lucas Twyman It would lead in Kali-Ma appointment as Champion of Jigoku and it was instrumental in the outbreak of the Destroyer War. The Harbinger, by Shawn Carman Empress' Chosen Iweko appointed the following people to fill major positions in her new dynasty, who were known as the Empress' Chosen: A New Empire, Part II, by Rusty Priske, Brian Yoon, and Shawn Carman * Bayushi Hisoka, Imperial Chancellor The Conclusion, Part 1, by Shawn Carman * Daigotsu Susumu, Imperial Advisor Imperial Advisor - Daigotsu Susumu (The Conclusion, Part 3), by Shawn Carman * Yoritomo Utemaro, Imperial Treasurer Imperial Treasurer - Yoritomo Utemaro (The Conclusion, Part 2), by Shawn Carman * Moto Jin-sahn, Shogun The Conclusion, Part 5, by Shawn Carman * Togashi Satsu, Voice of the Emperor The Conclusion, Part 4, by Shawn Carman Function of the Voice Because Iweko was now divine, she could not interact with other humans as before. She was not only elevated, but isolated. She must rely on her Voice, Satsu, to relay her intentions to the rest of the Imperial Court. Her isolation came with the gift of wisdom to follow the right course. Only those she specifically summoned might be in her presence, and her Voice was the only one permitted unrestricted access. Satsu was the man who carried the Empress' words to the Empire, the only connection between the rest of the Court and her. A New Empire, Part I, by Shawn Carman The First Command Iweko was aware that Daigotsu and his followers, the Spider Clan, orchestrated many of the threats that they combated in order to gain the favor of the people. That they were involved in the Night of the Assassins, and that they had deliberately fostered moral and political corruption throughout the ranks of virtually every Great Clan. The Shogun Jin-Sahn was informed and ordered he had to gather a secret army and destroy the Spider bases in the ruins of Otosan Uchi and the Shinomen Mori, and the truth should not be known. To do so would tear the clans apart, the truth remained hidden, for the good of the Empire. A Spider in the Court Susumu was appointed as Imperial Advisor because he had an insight, and made observations unlike any of those who served the Great Clans. For this reason, and because the Empress desired to maintain knowledge of Daigotsu at all times, he remained at the Empress side. Imperial Court The Imperial Throne room arrangement was modified, and screens surrounding the dais, so the Empress could not be seen by her attendants. Standing next to the screen was Satsu giving Iweko's word to the Court. A New Empire, Part II, by Rusty Priske, Brian Yoon, and Shawn Carman Winter Court Iweko attended her first Winter Court as Empress at Kyuden Bayushi in 1170. Isawa Sawao aked the Empress' judgement over an issue they had with the Lion Clan. Phoenox envoys bound for the Unicorn lands were turned away by the Lion after being refused entrance to the roads leading to the Unicorn provinces. She ordered the Phoenix delegation to be granted passage to the Unicorn territory. That these conflicts remained even in the aftermath of the Heavens’ judgment was troubling, and the Empress retired to reflect on this matter. Glory of the Empire, Part 1, by Shawn Carman End of Third Yasuki War The Crab Clan asked for terms to the Crane to end the Third Yasuki War, and a treaty was signed between both clans. Doji Nagori showed it to Iweko and suggested her to do not make it public until she would edict her Imperial Decree of peace. In this moment the treaty would be brought to the Court for her approval, to prove the Crane’s devotion to the will of the Empress. Iweko was pleased and the Crane got the Empress' favor. Glory of the Empire, Part II, by Rusty Priske and Nancy Sauer Decree of Peace Iweko I issued a decree mandating that all conflicts between the Great Clans must stop. The Lion Clan was instructed to ensure peace securing all Clans and preventing any large scale military movements between lands without prior approval from the throne. Likewise, she commanded the Mantis Clan to secure all ports and ensure that no attempts to move force by sea were undertaken without Imperial sanction. Letters, by Shawn Carman War of Dark Fire News of a massive yobanjin army wielding some unknown form of fire magic arrived the winter court. Before Shogun's forces had time to be redeployed the Northern Towers of Flame had been overrun and the Dragon territory assaulted. The Month of the Tiger of 1170 marked the beginning of the War of Dark Fire. Letters II, by Shawn Carman After receiving news of the destruction of the High House of Light, Akodo Setai gifted her with the Toturi's Fan, the Sparrow Sahara presented a jade figurine, and the Scorpion Clan Champion Bayushi Paneki passed on private letters of Bayushi Sunetra's daughter, all giifts related with the Dragon history, to mitigate the loss of her former Clan's home. The War of Dark Fire, Part 2, by Shawn Carman In 1171 Iweko was gifted by the Phoenix Clan an image of the Utaku Battle Maiden on top of a Ki-rin with such skill that when Empress Iweko I saw the painting, a single tear fell down her cheek. It announced the Ki-Rin's Shrine had been saved and the Ki-Rin creature had returned to Rokugan. The War of Dark Fire, Part 9, by Shawn Carman Siege of Shiro Kitsuki Shiro Kitsuki, the Empress ancestral home, was laid siege by the yobanjin. It took its toll on her, and she retired to her quarters. In the third day Iweko heard Hiruma Seiko's song in the gardens of Kyuden Bayushu. Its beauty moved her, and the Empress was compelled to exit her chambers. The War of Dark Fire, Part 11, by Shawn Carman and Nancy Sauer End of the War Iweko returned to the Imperial City. Despite suffering heavy causalties, the Army of Fire prepared for a final assault. They threw all of their efforts into a lunge for Toshi Ranbo, intending to kill the Divine Empress herself. While traversing the vast Dragon Heart Plains they were outmaneuvered by the armies of the Lion, Crab, Dragon, and Phoenix, as well as the cavalry forces of the Shogun in the Battle of Dragon Heart Plain. During the subsequent battle, the Son of Fire, field commander of Chosai's army, intended to kill Iweko. He was lured into a clever trap and killed by Hida Benjiro, Akodo Setai, and Shosuro Naname. The War of Dark Fire, Part 16, by Shawn Carman Iweko made an Imperial Decree declaring a week-long festival throughout the Empire. At the same time appeared the first reports of ogres, goblins, and demons fleeing from the Shadowlands, and plague appeared in Phoenix, Rulebook Story (Celestial), by Shawn Carman Crab and Unicorn lands. A Warrior's Peace, by Brian Yoon The Clan Champions had to arrive to the Imperial City to attend the festival. In the Midst of Life, by Nancy Sauer Kazunori's forewarnings The Scorpion Clan Champion Bayushi Paneki briefed Iweko to share the research conducted some time ago by the priest Yogo Kazunori. The Scorpion had been surveying if prophesies could occur, and the recent attacks on the Kaiu Wall confirmed that the forewarnings had begun to unfold. Story Rulebook, (Path of the Destroyer) Kali-Ma was coming. It was not clear if Paneki also informed that they had seized the Black Scroll the Essence of Destruction from the Phoenix and planted the Essence of Jigoku instead. The Scorpion believed the one used to bind Kyoso no Oni was sought by Kali-Ma. The Phoenix did not notice the deception until several months later. Searching, by Rusty Priske The Horiuchi Purge During the events after the War of Dark Fire, a mysterious plague erupted in the Empire. Ide Eien told the Court the gravity of the plague in the Horiuchi lands. The Horiuchi family was the most affected, to the point that the Empress ordered their lands to be put to the torch. Wanting the burden not to fall to one of the Great Clans, Iweko I ordered Susumu to send untainted Spiders remained to prove their loyalty by performing the act. Eventually the Spider used bakemono to destroy the Horiuchi territory and villagers. Path of the Destroyer, Part 3, by Shawn Carman Destroyer War Following the fall of the Kaiu Wall to the forces of the Destroyer in the early days of the Destroyer War, the Crab Clan Champion Hida Kuon was summoned to answer for the Crab Clan's failure by Iweko I. Kuon offered to seppuku to cleanse the shame from the Crab, and his request was accepted: he was to die a Crab's death leading a hundred volunteers to attack an occupied section of the Carpenter Wall. Reports returned to the Imperial City of Kuon's valiant stand and death on the 17th day of the Month of the Rooster. To All Things an End, by Shawn Carman Narako's guardians Iweko gave an audience to Kitsune Narako's guardians, to ask what was Kitsuki Taiko's fate. Yoritomo Saburo told their journey in the Shadowlands, the encounter with Kali-Ma, the deaths of several of his companions, including Taiko, and the second prophecy of Narako. The Empress ordered to stay in Toshi Ranbo. Conjunctions and Aspects, by Nancy Sauer Hunting the Daughter At Kyuden Gotei Iweko met the new Crab Champion, Hida Reiha. She tasked the Crab Clan with hunting the Ebon Daughter, who was believed to be responsible for the plague. The Empress wished her brought to justice, to be executed before the Imperial Court for her criminal acts. A Season of Intrigue, by Shawn Carman Daigotsu At the beginning of the second Winter Court at Kyuden Gotei in 1171, the Empress proclaimed that she was suspending the edict demanding the immediate execution of Daigotsu and demanded that he be brought before her. The proclamation astonished the attendants and no explanation followed its announcement. The Proclamation, by Rusty Priske She questioned Susumu to better understand who Daigotsu was. Rulebook Story (The Harbinger) Imperial Consort Iweko attended winter court at Kyuden Gotei in 1171, where she was married to her Imperial Consort Akodo Setai at the Temple of the Jade Sun. The Imperial Wedding, by Rusty Priske Kali-Ma the Destroyer Meeting with Daigotsu In 1172 Daigotsu communicated with Iweko by means of a Pekkle no Oni, Daigotsu Oki, who had infiltrated the Imperial City. The child served the Dark Lord as a vessel and was voice and eyes during the meeting. The Empress told him she knew of the Jackal advisors, and Fu Leng's ejection from Jigoku. She wished information regarding the Destroyers, which Daigotsu gave. In return Taishuu was permitted to remain within Toshi Ranbo as ambassador of the Spider Clan, but was put under guard. The request Daigotsu made about the restoration of the Hantei as an Imperial family in service to the throne was rejected. Children in the Garden, by Shawn Carman Daigotsu shared his knowledge concerning the magnitude of the Ebon Daughter’s power. Hunting the Ebon Daughter, Part 1, by Nancy Sauer Weapon against Kali-Ma The Empress met again with Yoritomo Saburo and Kakita Hideo, two of those who met Kali-Ma. He told that a new member of his group, the monk Furumaro, had told the Scorpion had a weapon of great power, powerful enough to stop Kali-Ma. The Empress let the group to depart to the Soshi lands in search for this weapon. Destiny Has No Secrets, by Lucas Twyman Empress' audience: renewed Charters The Empress summoned the most prominent leaders of Rokugan to an special audience. The Clan Champions or their proxies, the representatives of the Imperial Families, the Emerald and Jade Champion, the Jeweled Champions, the Empress' Chosen, and the Voices. She set new Imperial Charters to the Clans, adapting them to the current situation: Duty of the Clans, by Shawn Carman * Crab would continue to stand against the Destroyers, but not alone. * Lion and Unicorn would join the Crab on holding back the forces of the Shadowlands and of Jigoku. * Dragon should lead the defense of the north, bolstered by the forces of the Minor Clans situated there, and the military might of the Shiba family. * Phoenix should discover what Kali-Ma was seeking in the Empire. * Mantis would travel to the Ivory Kingdoms and discover the truth of the Destroyers, what gave rise to his unholy army. * Crane and Scorpion must maintain the Empire even as it threatened to fall apart, favoring the encouragement of others. New Champion of Jigoku Seppun Tashime, a renowned magistrate, was summoned by the Empress for a personal audience. He made a report of his encounter with the Quelsaurth, who had been one of the Shogun's Advisors and lived with the Spider. Love & Duty, by Shawn Carman The Naga had told that Jigoku had a new avatar in the physical world, Kali-Ma, after Fu Leng had been severed from the Realm of Evil. Scenes from the Empire 13, by Rusty Priske and Shawn Carman Regicide attempt A group of gaijin ruhmalists and followers of Kali-Ma had managed to infiltrate the winter court. They ambushed and attacked the attendants in the Imperial Throne room on the first day of the Winter Court to try and to kill the Empress and the Empress' Chosen. Several members of the Empress' Guard and the Protector of the Imperial City Bayushi Norachai were killed before all the assassins were dead. Iweko remained unharmed. After the incident Jimen cancelled the winter court, because he could not assure the safety of the attendants. The Dead of Winter, Part 2, by Shawn Carman Furumaro's group In 1173 the Empress had summoned a multi-clan group and Doji Ayano. The monk Furumaro excused himself from the summons. Isawa Kyoko shared that the group had retrieved a Black Scroll. It was supposedly the weapon the Empire could use against the Destroyer. Iweko announced that the Shogun had discovered where Daigotsu was hidden: in the Fingers of Bone. Instead of sending the Imperail Legions to chase the Dark Lord, she wished the group to deliver him a message. She requested that Daigotsu yield the Tao of Fu Leng to the group. Surprisingly, the Dark Lord gave it to them and the group returned with the tainted nemuranai. The Hinge of Destiny, by Nancy Sauer Iweko also appointed Daigotsu to a meeting, in a ceratin date and place. Goddesses, Part 3, by Shawn Carman Goddesses Imperial procession Iweko was graced with a vision: her presence was required upon the battlefield. Jimen, Susumu, and the commander of the Empress' Guard Shiba Erena, disagreed with her plans to travel, but her palanquin proceeded southwest through the Seikitsu Mountains, Goddesses, Part 1, by Shawn Carman toward the besieged Kyuden Ashinagabachi. Satsu shared that the destination had changed, and directed the process towards a small Scorpion temple. When they were inside, the sound of a brutal fight were heard, the battle between Fu Leng and Kali-Ma. Susumu's death Daigotsu appeared there as Iweko had requested and he meet the Empress, Satsu, Susumu, and Jin-sahn. At his arrival, the Shogun tried to strike him down and he struck back to defend himself. Susumu protected the Shogun from Dagotsu's magic by taking its full blast. When Daigotsu questioned his loyalty, Susumu responded that he served two lords with equal devotion. Daigotsu's death Daigotsu was informed that his child Daigotsu Kanpeki could lead the Spider Clan inside the Celestial Order and the Empire, as a Minor Clan. All the non tainted Spider members would be granted amnesty and the right to bear the mon of the Spider. The blessings of the Heavens would be granted to Daigotsu's heir, and his connection to Jigoku severed. Kanpeki would become a noble of Rokugan, trained in the Imperial house. The cost of it was the death of the Dark Lord. Daigotsu took a wakizashi from Iweko's hands and plunged it in his own heart. Goddesses, Part 4, by Shawn Carman Fu Leng and Kali-Ma's death A vast force of demonic beast-men, the vassals of the Destroyer, had surged toward the temple, eager to taste the blood of an Empress, and they were confronted by the Shogun's forces. An Spider army appeared and joined the shogunate warriors against the Destroyers. At the same time Fu Leng was fighting Kali-Ma, who eventually killed the Ninth Kami. After it Daigotsu appeared in the Mortal Realm as the Master of Jigoku and cradled the dead god in his arms and took revenge for his death, ripping Kali-Ma's heart out of her chest in the process. Goddesses, Part 4, by Shawn Carman Dark Fortunes The died Susumu, who had been elevated by Daigotsu as the Dark Fortune of Deception accompanied by Satsu met Iweko and parlayed with her. Daigotsu proposed to confer Great Clan status to the Spider. In exchange no more humans would be tainted if they did not willingly embrace Jigoku. Shahai also had been elevated as Dark Fortunes by Daigotsu. Iweko agreed. End of the War All the Great Clans had representatives in the place where the god was killed. Satsu transmited Iweko's will: * The end of the Destroyer War was proclaimed. * The Shogunate, the Lion and Unicorn Clan were honored for their military efforts. * The Phoenix had to purify the lands touched by the Destroyers. * The Crab and Scorpion Clan had to rebuild their homelands, ravaged by the war, and to defend the Empire from the Second Festering Pit, created after the death of Kali-Ma. * The Spider Clan was conferred the Great Clan status, for their role in the defense of the Empire. Those free of taint could remain in the Empire. * The Dragon would supervise all the tainted Spider until they left the Empire. * The Mantis would claim the lands once knwon as the Ivory Kingdoms, and they would be joined by the tainted Spider, proclaimed as Iweko's Conquerors. * The Crane were not mentioned. Empress' own voice For first time since Iweko was ascended as the Child of Heavens, Iweko spoke when she commanded to her new vassals, the Spider. Mass seppuku Many Lion samurai could not stand for the Imperial edict issued by the Empress concerning the Spider and the bargain she made with Jigoku. The Lion Clan Champion Akodo Shigetoshi allowed to all of them to commit seppuku out of protest as a denouncement of Iweko's actions. Aftermath, Part 4, by Yoon Ha Lee Colonies The Empire extended his grip over the Ruined Kingdoms and established its capital in the colonies in the Second City. Ikoma Katsuru was appointed as the Imperial Governor of the Colonies, and control of the city was granted to the Lion Clan. The Hand of the Empress, by Shawn Carman Children Iweko aged only a little in the next two decades, proving she was not immortal. Setai and her were parents of two children, who became powerful and active members of the Court. The youngest in 1198 returned from his fostering to the Spider Clan in the Colonies. The Balance of Power (Imperial Herald v3 #9), by Shawn Carman The Eldest, Iweko Seiken, spent time with each of the Great Clans in turn. Dark Naga In 1198 members of the Great Clans with ties to the Naga race were being targeted by an unknown foe. The Emerald Magistrate Doji Hakuseki, was appointed by the Empress as the Imperial investigator. The Imperial Herald arrived and told Katsuru had been killed by a creature which infiltrated in his chambers. Rulebook story (Forgotten Legacy), by Shawn Carman and Rusty Priske Iweko appointed Otomo Suikihime as his succesor. External Links * Kitsuki Iweko (Diamond) * Kitsuki Iweko Exp (Emerald & Jade Championship) Category:Imperial Leaders Category:Dragon Clan Leaders